Evelyn Everywhere
by KDeo
Summary: Squall really can’t comprehend this word you call “emotions”… Squffie, One shot, Song Fic, Drabble, “Evelyn Everywhere: Kupek”


_**(KD)**_

Hello! I be the author of once again, another Squffie (Squall and Yuffie) One-Shot Song Fic. 6.

_Well, this was also another burst of "must.. write" (which actually is the only way that I'll get to write nowadays.. and decently… -sigh-)_

_The song is by Kupek (rather known as Jacob and Mal), and you can find their site at However, I don't believe they sell their CD's in store and the only way to get their music is via online buying or Bit Torrent… (BT fan XD)_

_But I plan to buy their CD's soon :3 give their music a try if you get the chance (they're alternative rock)_

_Summary: Squall really can't comprehend this word you call "emotions"… Squffie, One shot, Song Fic, Drabble, "Evelyn Everywhere: Kupek"_

_Wait.. Drabble.. is just rambling (with little plot) right..? –shifty eyes-_

_I like taking lyrics literally :3 (you'll see what I mean when you come across a painfully obvious simile that I took the time to illustrate XD)_

_Ah, and in this one, the ending's not so happy… Err, rather, it has little fluff (although some fun scenes :D)_

_Well, hope you enjoy!_

_**(END)**_

**(evelyn everywhere)**

We were…

Reminiscing.

I didn't know why.

Frankly, I hate talking

With no point

For a long time.

Gah… it pisses me off!

It's pointless…

And…

It makes me remember things…

That I didn't want to remember.

Ah well,

Here I am.

Talking about "the old days"

The days we won't visit anymore

And frankly, I think we shouldn't.

Cid,

Cloud, Aeris…

Yuffie…

And I.

_things have changed, although some things just can't help but stay the same._

"Haha, Leon, so you're name really was Squall?" Cloud tried to choke back laughter, in which he was significantly losing in, while surrounded in smiles, "So Yuffie really isn't crazy?" I could only grit my teeth with flaming thoughts blocking out all other sounds, and… for some reason…

unable to look at Yuffie.

_and people say, "that's okay."_

Cid relaxed into his couch with a sort of dopey idiot remembering look, poisoning us all with another puff of smoke, eyeing us- Cloud and Aeris together at last, Yuffie so grown up, and well me on what took years of rebuilding my way of thinking and renaming. "Ya'all have finally grown up."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I flamed out, "I WON'T TAKE THAT and be called a kid! I've changed, and for the better!"

And…

At the same time…

Yuffie retorted playfully, "Well, isn't it a good thing that I'm now an adult and I've changed from that lame-o ya knew!"

_she and I, we speak across a great divide._

_she goes long, and I go wide._

_things have changed, but not between us; we are just the same._

I couldn't believe it.

"Psh, you haven't changed at all Yuffie" I sat back down and covered my face.

"And you're still a jerk!" she looked away half-yelling.

We couldn't look at each other.

_people talk about what's between us, but I know_

"Damn man," Cid laughed again at the most inappropriate moment, "ya two act like #&$'ing newlyweds!"

"Urk!"

"Hey," Aeris timidly said, "aren't you two going to get together someday?"

"…"

Stop acting like you guys know everything and how we're feeling.

…

We will get together someday though, won't we?

_we're all just sparks_

_we're all little lights, alone in the dark,_

"Eep!" the female shrieks slipped out as the lights blacked out.

You're kidding me.

"Lights are out" I announced after getting up and checking the light switch. Groans and moans were sighed out.

We're never talking about that again.

That's all I'm thinking about right now.

Not that right now I'm in the dark

Or that I'm starting to freeze from the lack of a heater

But from the fact that my racing heart is warming me

And the relief of escaping the burdening question of…

Yuffie.

_and evelyn, everyone else is a mystery to me._

_how, oh how, did I unearth a girl so rare?_

_oh, evelyn, everywhere you go, I will be there._

"Oh gawsh Cloud, I'm scared" Aeris blushed, "hold me"

"Hey, not like that. That's uncomfortable" the sound of shifting rang out in the awkward silence.

Giggles and laughter, even from Cid, began to drown and smother all thoughts into a nice pleasant façade.

I feel like I'm the only one that can and the only one that should hear the tiny whisper calling out to me…

"Squall…?"

"Leon"

"Where are you? You're still there, I thought you ran off, ya jerk. I know you're afraid of the dark, tee hee"

I couldn't help but immediately find this girl that called out for me and embrace her.

_if I was smart, I'd figure out why life's so goddamn hard,_

_and why it's keeping us apart._

Why…!

Why can't we stay like this…?

Why can't I always be next to her…

_me and her are the only ones who care about me and her,_

_or so I guess; I'm not sure._

She didn't move away.

And I didn't move away-

Of course.

And nobody seemed to care

Nobody seemed to notice that they left us out.

Nobody seemed to ask about us or how we were.

But nobody seemed to complain against those facts either.

_if I was smart, we'd be together, instead of all alone._

_people talk about being together, cos they know_

_we're all just sparks_

I want to be with her…

I want to be with her…

I want to be with her…

_evelyn, when we touch, it's okay. we overcome_

_everything. evelyn, when we play, you let me win._

_you make me strong; you keep me here; you make me smile; we get along_

_despite the space that we both feel, between the sparks that make us real._

But…

We've had all those moments already

Smiling at each other

Training with each other

Quarrels, and meals

And how you complained about my name

And how I warned you about your outfit

How we stared and admired those little things together… A child, a raindrop

All those untouchable things in the past.

_it's not the miles that keep us apart..._

_it's our goddamn hearts_

_cos we're all just sparks_

You know, reminiscing isn't that bad.

Not in a moment like this.

Where all that distance seems to disappear.

Where the light is only shown in each other's embrace

**(fin)**

_**(KD again!)**_

_Ah, that actually went pretty well!_

_I'm extremely proud of myself :3_

_The hardest part was deciding whether to make Yuffie support or be against change… (I chose against in the end),_

_But after that.. everything just seemed to.._

_Flow out XD_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed it! XD_

_**(take care)**_


End file.
